chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chowderpedia
Yes, CN canceled Chowder. You can help save it though! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gb0nOx4zSj4 http://www.petitiononline.com/savechow/petition.html WHAT? CN IS GONNA LOSE VEIWERS! DUH THAT IS JUST CRAZY I LOVE CHOWDER! Updated episodes? Hey, why not list the recent episode of Chowder and add it on the main page? Or shall I just start the new adaption? ChowderHomestar 15:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Chowdstar fan, as usual If anyone's interested, I just listed a rare Chowder cookie jar on Ebay. The crew of Chowder received promo items here & there & this is one of them. Did You Know... That section is unimpressive. Only half of it is actually info. Here's the things I think should replace the "Chowder is not Panini's Boyfriend" and "Mung is a ladies man" lines. Shnitzel is a well-known Comedian in Marzipan City Mr. Fugu's Favorite Food Is Regurgitated Worms :No, those facts are one shot gags, the ones listed are running gags, they appear throughout episodes Depressio117○talk "Each day we die alittle more..." 19:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) First, Flibber Flabber and Gazpacho's Pickle Barrel are only in one episode to date. Second, Those two (Mung & Panini) are so obvious probably every Chowder fan knows them; or at least 9 out of 10 know them. ::Well, Gazpacho is a main character; Mr. Fugu had only appeared once or twice, that information we have is useful, your information isn't general knowladge, we list the well-known, general facts, no less. It isn't the fact that it has appeared more than once, it's the fact that it's useful fact's; the facts focused on CHARACTERS that have appeared more than once, Gazpacho, himself, is a main character, Mr. Fugu isn't and and netheir is Shnitzel's comidec job. It is unknown if they actually preform/eat said item daily, or atleast; had done it recently. Gazpacho stated that he only soaks in a pickle barrel when he's depressed, which he mostly is. That, er, "Flibber Flabber" fact, I can't deny or accept, I haven't seen that episode, nor heard of that item. And why try to remake a line, it's fine how it is. Depressio117○talk "Each day we die alittle more..." 15:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) =A variety of soup thickened with flour= Hi, i'm a long time reader, fist time contributor, and, since this is a wiki about Chowder, i'm surprised that in each characters infoboxes there isn't any info about their name. We know that they're all foods, but I've never ''heard of a "Mung Daal" or an "Endive." it just seems logical to put something like that on the characters pages. 20:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, that's cool. Just ignore me, it's fine. 20:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello???????????? 01:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Chowder is Not Going to Continue I've got good news and bad news. Good News: Chowder is having one more episode. Bad News: This last episode is one where Chowder meets a fortune teller and looks twenty years into the future. Chowder decides he still wants to be Mung's apprentice. Chowder looks over his youne memories. ''This is the last episode, but I think Ed Edd n Eddy is funnier.